


Christmas Lights

by VampireVengence



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lights, Fransykes - Freeform, Ice Skating, M/M, Oxford Street
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fransykes at Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Lights

“You’ve never been to Oxford Street?” Oli cried in disbelief as I shrugged. “I’ve only just moved to London!” I reasoned. “That’s no excuse. Seriously Oxford Street and Regent Street are the best at this time of year! It’s all festive with the lights and everything.” He enthused. “Okay, okay. It sounds cool.” I said in hopes of changing the subject. I had absolutely no desire to go look at Christmas lights; it seemed the universe however was against Me.” well that settles it.” He declared as he jumped to his feet. “We’re going today.”

We stepped out of the train station and into the busy evening street instantly getting bustled by people too busy to worry about anything other than being on their way. All the shop fronts were lit up and had Christmas decorations and lights were just starting to come on. “wow.” I breathed out, my breath forming a cloud in the cold air. “Wait till it gets dark!” he grinned.

We went along the street looking at all the windows, each decorated bigger and better than the last before finding a Starbucks and ordering hot chocolates to keep us warm. We stood at the corner of oxford and Regents Street and waited for the lights to come on. I turned and grinned as the wind tousled his hair blowing it out of place and making him look even cuter than normal. He started to giggle and I gave him a confused look. “what?” he grinned “you’re just so manly you can grow a full moustache in two second flat.” I blushed scarlet as I wiped the warm drink from my upper lip. “Shut up.” I mumbled as I shoved him lightly. He continued to giggle but pulled me in to him “naaaw Joshypoos.” I poked my tongue out and he poked it earning a few disgusted noises from people walking past. Well fuck them.

We watched as one by one the large lights that hung across the road came on in a domino style effect. “They’re beautiful.” I whispered in aww. “Not as beautiful as you.” He declared making me blush even more. We just stood for a while looking at them all before he took my hand and started to pull me along. “Oli where are we going?” I cried as he picked up the pace, running along and pushing his way through the large crowds of people who I continuously found myself apologising to. We took several turns and side streets and I had no clue where we were or where we were going until we stopped suddenly and I found myself staring up at a gigantic Christmas tree decked in red and gold baubles and tinsel. My jaw dropped.

“That’s bigger than my block of flats. Stuck on top of its self three times.” He chuckled and shook his head “I don’t think it’s quite that big.” I raised an eyebrow at him “you want a bet.” That’s when I noticed the large ice skating rink. “Ooooh can we have a go?!” I squealed excitedly. He pulled a face “I dunno…” I grabbed his hand and jumped around a little excitedly. “Please, please, please, please, pleeease.” He sighed and I could tell he’d given in. “fiiiiine.” I squealed again before dragging him over to the skate hire booth.

We’d barely been on the rink two second and I was on my ass with an oomph. I got back up and quickly regained my balance, I’d loved ice skating as a kid but it had been a while. It became apparent very quickly that this was something new for Oli. He gripped tightly onto the side with both arms and awkwardly shuffled his feet millimetres forward giving him the look of an old man who’d just shit his pants. I made my way over and giggled. “You alright there?” he sent me a wide eyed look. “I’ve never done this before.” I chuckled “Really? Could have fooled me.” I said sarcastically and he glared. “Don’t laugh at me you dick, help.” I quirked and eyebrow “what’s the magic word?” he rolled his eyes “help me or you’re not getting sex tonight.” I smirked “’s okay I have hands.” I winked and skated off listening at the barrage of insults he yelled after me.

I completed a full lap and he’d barely moved a few centre metres. “Wow, you really suck at this don’t you?” He released his grip on the barrier to flip me off almost losing his balance in the process and having to quickly grab it back tightly. I giggled slightly but offered him my arm in a gentlemanly fashion. “Come on I’ll show you.” He hugged my arm in a vice like grip with both of his own and slowly shuffled his feet forward. “No look you’ve got to slide it all the way like this. Push it with the behind leg.” I said trying to correct his movements. He tried to copy my movements and over balanced causing him to wobble and grip even tighter onto my arm.  “Wow you’re okay.” I grinned and he took a breath to calm himself before nodding. “Just don’t let me fall.”

 

It took a while but he finally got the hang of it, steadily gaining more confidence until he was able to skate completely unaided. He completed a few laps on his own before taking my hand and linking our fingers. “This has been a wonderful night.” I told him and he grinned. “Yeah it has.” Before any more could be said a boy of about fifteen zoomed past us, shoving me as he went causing me to lose my balance and collapse onto the ice dragging Oli with me. We both lay giggling for a moment before I leant across and pecked his cheek making him blush. “Come on. Let’s go get a mince pie or something.”


End file.
